


Beyond the Sea

by Astr



Series: AU-gust 2020 [10]
Category: Pirates of the Caribbean (Movies)
Genre: Bleh, F/M, Fluff, I'm not sure how I feel about it, Pointless fluff, seriously this is just a puff piece
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-10
Updated: 2020-08-10
Packaged: 2021-03-05 22:06:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 559
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25672531
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Astr/pseuds/Astr
Summary: AU-gust Prompt: 10. Pirate auFive times Hector witnesses magic, and one time he uses it himself.
Relationships: Hector Barbossa/Original Female Character(s)
Series: AU-gust 2020 [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1853722
Comments: 2
Kudos: 3





	Beyond the Sea

**Author's Note:**

> I am really not sure how I feel about this self-indulgent fluff piece, but here it is. Yes, I know that this says pirate au. Fae isn't a pirate so I decided it fits. It was either this or another Reyes/Ryder story, but it would have ended up very similar to the others.
> 
> So, I guess, enjoy?

The first time Hector Barbossa sees magic, true magic and not just a curse born from the greed of men, they're docked at Tortuga for resupply. They're so close to the end, only a few coins more. The dream of apples plays in his mind, sharp eyes keeping to the horizon while his men scuttle about. He isn't meaning to but his gaze wanders to a shapely woman, tall, muscled from work. The kind he enjoys. Or did, before his life became this waking nightmare.

She's being flirted at, though it's clear even from far away that she isn't interested. Hector's about to go in and take care of the problem when the man very suddenly goes flying into a wall. Now, far be it from Hector to underestimate the strength of any lady, but there was simply no physical way she could have done it. Then he sees her hands, glowing ever so faintly. Well, he's never seen anything like that. So naturally he goes to introduce himself.

~

The next time Hector Barbossa witnesses magic, they're docked on a small island, where a whisper of a rumor has brought him, seeking one of the last coins still missing. He has Fae along, still tall as he, still beautifully curved from hard work and generous proportions. She came along when he asked, and didn't seem bothered in the slightest by his… condition. Now, she said, she might be able to help locate the medallion without too much fuss.

They step into the jungles, and she closes her eyes, body glowing again, ever so softly, and when she opened her eyes next, they're pure colour (the left brown and the right green), and she begins walking. He follows, and soon she's pointing to a spot on the ground. He dutifully begins digging, and after a few good feet, there's the cursed object, gleaming in the dirt.

Fae all but collapses, the search taking its toll (she has mentioned the magic of the amulet is dark, is counter to her own), and he finds he's more worried for her than the gold tied to his fate.

~

The third time Hector experiences true magic, he's taken her to his bed. She loves him, she says. That in itself is enough for him to count.

~

The fourth time, he is resurrected. Not by his lover, long gone he supposed, but by a goddess in witch's clothing. He finds he doesn't like this one nearly as much. But he's alive again, and apples are sweet and crunchy, and he idly wonders if the taste of Fae's lips would be better as well.

~

The final time he witnesses magic, he meets his daughter, orphaned between his death and her mother's. She has a way with numbers and stars that he is infinitely proud of, and her ears have the slightest of points. She gives her heart too easily, though he isn't sure which parent she inherited that from. He dies for her to live, and in so doing hopes he might meet his lover again.

~

The first time Hector Barbossa performs magic - true magic - he's walking on white shores, and wishes he could see his Fae, one last time. Somehow, the powers that be are listening, and soon his soft tune is joined, a warm hand is placed in his, and they walk into forever.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for slogging through this one, folks. The rest will hopefully be a little more substantial. See you tomorrow for a little domesticity.


End file.
